<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Voice of Fire and Life by Soaring_through_the_stars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295306">The Voice of Fire and Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soaring_through_the_stars/pseuds/Soaring_through_the_stars'>Soaring_through_the_stars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creation Myth, Deity, Found Family, Gen, Humming, LadyIrina I love you, Mandalorian, Mando'a, Mandorin MerMay Contest, May 16th prompt #Deity, MerMay 2020, Yo Corin's a mermaid god I guess, kinda soulmate AU, mermaid au, power of the voice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soaring_through_the_stars/pseuds/Soaring_through_the_stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) &amp; Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret), Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Voice of Fire and Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts">LadyIrina</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was so very, very strange.</p>
<p>He does not remember when he first came to be, but it was dark. So very, very dark, as if light had not yet existed.</p>
<p>Maybe it hadn’t.</p>
<p>The dark was a cocoon, a warm embrace that shielded him from the rest of the universe, keeping him safe, yet so very, very alone.</p>
<p>Leaving that embrace had not changed that, at least.</p>
<p>Gazing out into an endless abyss became very, very boring, after a while, so he opened his mouth―since when did he have that?―and <em>screamed</em>.</p>
<p>The resulting blaze was the best thing he had ever seen.</p>
<p>From that endless, <em>shining</em> blaze came the stars, pinpricks of the fire that birthed the universe, unable to compare as dust coated the abyss, giving it shape.</p>
<p>The fact he, too, became physical was very, very important.</p>
<p>The stars arranged themselves into galaxies, an arrangement of tiny doorways into the fire of creation itself, windows through which he could view the planets that coalesced out of the dust of the universe, because it was inconvenient being so very, very large.</p>
<p>Maybe he could become very, very small.</p>
<p>The planets, so varied and unusual and <em>different</em> compared to the stars and universe and dust, were all so very, very empty. They moved like the fabric of the universe, fluid and elegant and floating, yet just as barren. He didn’t like that, didn’t like being unique if it meant a continuation of loneliness, but he couldn’t shout again.</p>
<p>He didn’t want to think what the roaring fire of creation would do to the very, very fragile doorways and windows and formations of dust.</p>
<p>So he spoke very, very soft.</p>
<p>Cell by cell, he watched as life developed, from fish that swam through water like he travelled the cosmos, and as land rose from the waters to beings short and tall and bloblike, with intelligence that called to his own and mouths able to speak the language of creation, though they did not know it.</p>
<p>He was very, very happy.</p>
<p>But it wasn’t enough. He needed to <em>be</em> with life, to share the ability to <em>create</em> and <em>speak</em> and <em>move</em> through space as he did.</p>
<p>He became very, very small.</p>
<p>At the center of the universe, where his voiced sounded for the first time in an endless, torturous scream, he whispered, and the dust gathered. His directions, so very, very quiet, formed a planet like those that first formed from dust, the closest he could get to the matter of space itself, and dove in.</p>
<p>To impart knowledge to life, he must be a creature of life. He modeled his very, very new form from an amalgamation of his favorite lifeforms.</p>
<p>A fish’s tail, long enough to wrap halfway around his planet, powerful enough to propel him through space just like his true form. A human’s upper body, those the most able to recreate his language.</p>
<p>But his voice, so very, very special, could not be changed.</p>
<p>How could he impart his knowledge when every word formed something new, when every sound that fell past his lips altered reality itself?</p>
<p>Well that’s easy: his voice did not need to pass his lips.</p>
<p>His hum thrummed through the universe, calling each galaxy toward the center in turn, attracting the life in that galaxy that would sink very, very deep into his waters, hearing that hum for years, before leaving and living and loving. They could not speak the language of creation, but their words were very, very close, with a power all their own.</p>
<p>The time between galaxies left him very, very lonely again.</p>
<p>He spent eons like this, drawing in galaxies to teach them only to watch them drift away again. He was content, he had to be. But then one tiny spark of life and creation came, drawn toward him not by his humming but by the direction of a child. One whose soul burned like the fire of creation, whose child carried the power so close to his own, that hummed the loudest he had ever heard.</p>
<p>And he spoke once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>